


Witholding Evidence

by 102000QP



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102000QP/pseuds/102000QP
Summary: Emily Prentiss, you are under arrest for withholding and deleting evidence for the case against SSA Spencer Reid. You know what they're talking about and you're prepared for this, although you hate it that your past will, hopefully, help you save your ass. You quickly learn that the stories about the Quantico correctional facility are true.





	1. Chapter 1

**JJ P.O.V.**

It had been a relatively easy morning, meaning we had no case and we’re just ‘working’ on our paperwork. Stephen and Luke are listening to a story Rossi is telling them, Pen, Tara and I are talking about how we’re going to convince Em to go out for lunch with us. Since we don’t have a case, Em has locked herself in her office like she has done every day we don’t have a case ever since Spence was arrested. Even when we’re home, she spends some time with Henry and Michael before going to our office and continues working. At least she still listens to me when I tell her to come to bed and I’m glad that she doesn’t sneak out of bed at night and continues working. Pen, Tara and I have worked out that we’ll just continue to pester Em until she agrees to come with us. We’re just going up the stairs to Em’s office when a SWAT team, dressed with full gear, comes into the bullpen. Em comes out of her office. She walks over to the SWAT team leader, with Rossi close behind her, the rest of us steps back letting Em and Rossi handle this.

“What can I do for you?” Em asks.

The SWAT team leader looks at her security card, he sees what he’s looking for and instead of answering Em’s question, he asks “Are you Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Quantico Virginia?”

Em looks surprised for a second, but schools her face very quickly and I think that the SWAT guys didn’t even notice it “I am, although I prefer to be called Agent Prentiss and my friends call me Prentiss or Emily, but what can I do for you?” she asks, repeating her earlier question.

The SWAT leader once again ignores her question and asks her instead “And you are the Emily Prentiss who has been part of the Central Intelligence Agency, part of Joint Taskforce dash Twelve and the Chief of the London office of the International Criminal Police Organization?”

Em answers “Yes, but why are you here?” just like the rest of us she is starting to get annoyed by the guys not answering her questions. I look around and notice that Luke, Stephen and Tara all look a bit surprised; I guess it’s from hearing about the CIA and JTF-12, as Em hasn’t told them about that since she doesn’t talk about it at all, she only talks about it when Rossi or I force her to.

The SWAT leader gets a stern look on his face and says “Emily Prentiss you are under arrest for withholding and deleting evidence for the case against Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid. Agent Rossi please go and stand by the rest of your team” Rossi takes a few steps back standing in line with us. The SWAT leader continues “Agent Prentiss please remove your sidearm with two fingers and set it on the ground” Em does as told, but a bit too fast for the SWAT leader his liking who barks “Slowly”

Although only two Agents have their weapon pointed at Em at the moments, the rest of them do have their weapons in their hands and are ready to use it if necessary. After setting her gun on the ground Em stands up.

“Do you have any other weapons on you?” the SWAT leader asks.

Em nods and answers “I still have a backup piece and a knife”

“Remove them, slowly” the SWAT leader orders. Em does as told, when she is once again standing, he says “Take two steps back and assume position” Em complies and takes two steps back before lowering herself to her knees, crossing her ankles and interlacing her fingers behind her head. The SWAT leader nods to two off his Agents who walk forward and cuff Em before hauling her on her feet.

Before they get a chance to leave, Em asks the SWAT leader “Can I appoint my second-in-command since I’ll be gone?”

“Go ahead” he says, understanding the need of having a second-in-command for a team.

“I have talked with all of you over whom you think would be the best second-in-command. One name was said by almost all of you. Not all of you said that particular name, since that person themselves didn’t say their own name” we all smile at Em’s little joke, typically her still making jokes even it his sort situations. It does make me miss Morgan more, because he would have had the perfect response and they always continued with their banter until they were scolded by Hotch, Rossi or me and then they would gang up on Spence, who became better and better at joking back. Every time he made a good joke both Em and Morgan would give him either an applause or a high-five. I’m shaken out of my thoughts by Em saying “Well, Jen, it looks like you’re my second-in-command if you’ll accept”

I’m flattered and flabbergasted at the same time, I had told Em to make Rossi second-in-command and I had expected that the others would do the same. “Well if you guys are absolutely sure you want me as second-in-command, I’ll do it”

“We’re sure, JJ” Tara says and the others nod.

The SWAT leader asks “Agent Prentiss?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry for arresting you, because everyone on my team and me included know that both you and Agent Reid are innocent”

“No problem, you’re just doing your job and I’m glad to hear we’ve got some support in the building even if we don’t have it by the brass” Em answers.

“I’m also sorry for having to arrest you here, but the only other option we were given was to arrest you at your house and that would most likely be in front of your and Agent Jareau’s children”

“Wait, what, in front of your and JJ’s kids?” both Luke and Stephen ask. We haven’t told them yet that Em and I are married to each other. When we got married we decided to wait with telling any new team members, until we have worked with them for three to four months and only when they’ll stick around we tell them. Our reason to wait with telling new members to our team is to make sure they know we can work together and not put any lives in jeopardy while doing it. Because we can both understand that you’re a bit hesitant to work in a team were members are together, but this way we show them there’s nothing to worry about.

**Emily P.O.V.**

When the SWAT leader starts checking that I’m really the person their looking for, I’m pretty sure that it’ll be about withholding evidence and ‘deleting’ evidence. Although there’s still a difference between ‘deleting’ and deleting and I’m sure that the team will figure it out, especially with PG on our side. I’m glad that I already talked to the team of who they think is the best second-in-command and I’m one-hundred percent sure that Jen will nail this. Now I’ll have to figure out how to get out of this mess without making things worse for Reid, but thanks to my contacts from my undercover days I already have a lawyer. When I make the call, she’ll be there. The only problem is that she still knows me as Lauren Reynolds, but I’ll figure that out when the time comes.

 


	2. 2

**Emily P.O.V.**

I don’t have time to tell Alvez and Walker about our marriage, I feel bad about leaving Jen to tell them about us without me, even though it’s not exactly my choice to leave. As I’m walked out of the bullpen, I hear Jen tell Alvez and Walker she’ll explain things later and she tells Dave and Tara to come with her. When I turn around in the elevator I see them coming through the glass doors, I know that they can’t join us in the elevator so I set for giving Jen a reassuring smile.

When we’re in the parking garage I see the SWAT van and three other black SUV’s, I’m taken to the middle SUV. As I sit down one SWAT agent sits down beside me and two others sit in the front. As I hear the car being started I zone out thinking of why I choose to ask Fiona to defend Reid and how I met Jayne Fort.

_When Reid was arrested this morning I already knew he would need the best, especially since Scratch is behind this. A few minutes ago Walker told me that he won’t get help from the Bureau, as I heard that I immediately thought of Fiona. We didn’t exactly part on good terms back in the time, I broke up with her when I got an offer to be a spy, but she’s never been one to hold a grudge. I hope that she’ll want to defend Reid._

Even though she wasn’t able to get Reid out on bail, I still don’t have a single doubt about her abilities. I don’t know if Fiona or Jayne is the better attorney, but Jayne only defends people she has done business with before. So I already knew she wouldn’t defend Reid, but she’ll help me since we had a few transactions when I was undercover as Lauren Reynolds. Besides she owes me, I stopped Doyle from killing her when he thought she betrayed him.

_We’re in the car on our way to our appointment with some woman called Jayne Fort “You ready, Love?” Ian asks me._

_“I’m ready”_

_“You remember what I told you?”_

_“Of course I do. Our buyer is a female who only makes deals with other females. She’s known for getting things for a ridiculous low price, so you need me to make a great deal”_

_“You’re absolutely right, Love, like always. I know I shouldn’t doubt you, can you forgive me?”_

_“I’ll forgive you, but only this time” I say with a hint off seduction showing in my voice. I hate it, but it’s necessary to make this mission succeed and to stay alive. We both stay quiet and a few minutes later the car stops._

_When we step out of the car there’s a woman waiting, Ian walks over to her and I’m guessing that she’s Jayne Fort. I’m proven right when Ian says “Lauren meet Jayne Fort. Jayne this is Lauren Reynolds, my acquaintance. I’ll leave the two of you alone” He walks back to the car and drives away._

_As soon as Ian is out of sight Jayne immediately asks “What do you have for me?”_

_“I have whatever you want” I tell her with confidence showing in my voice. Even if she wants something Ian doesn’t have, I only have to make a call._

_She’s visibly taken aback with my answer, she probably expected me to list of what we have, but she regains her composure and says “I want twenty MP5’s, forty handguns preferably Glock, two mini-cannons and I assume I don’t need to tell you that everything has to be free of series numbers”_

_It doesn’t surprise me that she orders common weapons, she doesn’t know if she can trust me and her first question was only to try and throw me of my game “You don’t need to tell me that and I would be able to deliver all of it in two days. You know what, make it thirty-six hours”_

_“Sounds good, what’s your price?”_

_“Including delivery, first time buyer and a few other things, it’s going to cost you $999.000 dollar”_

_“You’re kidding, that price is far too high”_

_“It might be high, but I’m risking a lot here. I don’t know you, nor do I know if you’re reliable. So in order to make it worth taking the risk I want some good money”_

_“$400.000”_

_“$970.000”_

_“$600.000”_

_“$930.000” I say not breaking a sweat._

_She studies me for a while before saying “$895.432,99 and not a penny more”_

_“You got yourself a deal” and we shake hands._

_Ian is very happy with me tonight and compliments me on getting Jayne to pay this much. She’s never paid this sort of number for anything. I can’t help but wonder why she bought our stuff, while she could have gotten it for far less by other suppliers._

I’m shaken out of my thoughts by the car stopping. They lead me out of the car into the federal jail building. I’m not really surprised they brought me here.

A few minutes after I was walked into the interrogation room someone comes through the door and even though it should, somehow I’m not really surprised when Senator Cramer walks in. He’s had it in for my team ever since we all were reinstated after the whole Doyle debacle. Even though he fought to get us all fired.

“Agent Prentiss” he greets.

“Senator Cramer”

“You have been read your rights and understand them?”

“Yes”

“Emily Prentiss, you have been charged with deleting, and thus withholding, evidence for the case against Spencer Reid. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No”

“You know, your first hearing is tomorrow I bet I would be able to give you a good deal if you just confess ”

“I would like my lawyer”

“Fine” he says angrily as he slams a fist on the table, this is very different from the boring and monotone voice he used earlier. He stands up and slams the door close on his way out. Considering his behaviour all those years ago it doesn’t surprise me how quickly his mood changes.

As I’m left alone I retell myself what I’m going to tell Jayne. I’ll tell her that I faked my death after Doyle was arrested to keep all law enforcement agencies from finding me. I assumed the identity of an FBI Agent, that way I would be able to make sure they won’t find out I’m still alive. She doesn’t need to know more, but if she does have more questions, I’ll make something up. Although I need to remember everything I tell her so I can tell it to Jen, that way she and PG will be able to make sure I don’t fall through by informing the other people involved and making sure that Jayne can’t find out what happened six years ago. I also get a great idea of how to get Reid out of prison. Jen will kill me for doing it, but we need Reid to solve the case Scratch build against him. I do have to make sure that I’m not properly sworn in, so they won’t be able to charge me when they find out I lied. I’m glad that Michael is still too young to understand what’s going on, while Henry is old enough that we can tell him some things and that he won’t tell it to other people.

 


End file.
